FRIO Y COTIDIANO AMOR
by natsu2077
Summary: Alguna vez se han enamorado, pero por alguna razón temes decir tus sentimientos, no importa cuanto lo intentes o cuento lo pienses, siempre te imaginas la respuesta y ¿qué es a lo que más temes?... un sí o un no. Jack se pregunta si sera buena idea confesar sus sentimentos ante la persona que ama. Slash, yaoi "Jack x Hicuup" y mas parejas


Muy bien, jajajaja pues este finc lo llevo pensando desde ase mucho timpo y no sabia si seria bueno públicarlo, pero al fin de encuenta pense, para que lo escribo si no dejo que los demas lo lean jajajaja

bien espero les guste, y queria decirles, en este finc metere personajes de muchas mas franquisias, como son los de disney, kindon hearts, final fantasy, pero no me mal entiendan el finc trata solo de jack e hiccup, los demas son solo por que me egradan jajajajaja

cuando algun dialo o palabras esten con "..", quiere decir que lo piesan no que li dicen ok

cundo vean algo como #...# en las comversasiones es algun ruido de fondo

bien eso es todo espero les guste

* * *

><p><strong>FRIO Y COTIDIANO AMOR<strong>

CAPITULO: 1

**Rutina...**

Alguna vez se han enamorado, pero por alguna razón temes decir tus sentimientos, no importa cuanto lo intentes o cuento lo pienses, siempre te imaginas la respuesta y ¿qué es a lo que más temes?... **un sí o un no.**

Pues esto es lo que siento cada día, es ridículo considerando mi edad, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que así seria, no lo podía evitar, me había enamorado. Como siempre pienso en lo negativo, si tenemos cosas en común, si es más bajo, o incluso sin importar que es menor que yo, todo eso pude ignorarlo, pero el problema es… realmente,… el verdadero problema es que… es hombre.

Si, así es, un chico dos años menor que yo y aun así me he enamorado como un idiota, pero lo peor es que no importa que conocía el riesgo, aun así me acerque a él como un amigo, ese fue un gran error,… de haber sabido que sufriría cada día no lo habría hecho, o tal vez si… no lo sé, de haber sabido, hubiera sido honesto desde un inicio, pero no fue así. La peor parte es verlo cada día, sonreír, actuar como si nada, esperando a que no note mis sentimientos, caminar, hablar, observarlo y no poder tocarlo, eso sí es una tortura, callar mis sentimientos, guardar mis palabras y encadenar mi corazón… pero en fin es hora de volver a la rutina…un día más.

0o0o0o0ººº0o0o0o0

El despertador sonaba, anunciando consigo la hora que más odiaba, hora de ir a clases, el joven se levantó de mala gana, tomo el despertador con enojo y lo lanzó la más lejos posible que pudo, aun adormilado se dirigió a su baño que estaba dentro de su habitación, lo cual era una ventaja, no tenía que caminar mucho para poder entrar, sin mencionar que no tenía que estar acareando una toalla consigo, abrió el agua caliente y después la fría, realmente no le agradaba ducharse con agua caliente, así que la ponía tibia, más fría que caliente para ser honesto, detestaba levantarse, y más aún asistir a clases, pero era su deber, ahora que vivía con su abuelo no quería causar muchas molestias, aunque para su edad aún era muy resistente no quería que tuviera quejas para sus padres.

Termino de ducharse, salió del baño sin prenda alguna, camino hasta su closet y tomo su uniforme, un pantalón gris claro, una camisa blanca y un suéter verde, que metió en su mochila, no le agrada para nada el color, y aunque lo detenían todas las mañanas en la puerta del colegio, por no llevarlo puesto,… aunque solo bastaba para enseñarlo a la maestra, para su suerte por algún motivo le tenía aprecio, así que le decía que por lo menos se lo colocara a la cintura, lo cual hacía, a veces.

¡Jack baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde! – grito su hermana, era siete años menor, pero aun así era muy responsable, al igual que él, no quiso irse del país, así que se quedaron con su abuelo, sus padres que se habían tenido que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo los visitaban cada seis meses.

Si, si ya oí – Jack baja por las escaleras tenía en mano su mochila y el cabello aun mojado

Jack, si sigues así te vas a resfriar – lo regaño su hermana – por cierto ¿porque no te volviste a pintar el pelo?

No te preocupes nunca me resfrió, y solo quería regresar a mi color natural – sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Creí que te gustaba el color blanco - coloco un plato en la mesa - bueno como sea, siéntate

Está bien, oye ¿dónde está el abuelo? –

Tuvo que salir temprano, no me dijo donde, pero creo que tampoco regresara a casa, así que, no te olvides de tu llave – le recordó su hermana

Sí, sí, pero si tu estas de vuelta antes que yo no veo por qué debería –

Jack, ya te había dicho que hoy me quedare con una amiga, así que no voy a volver –

Está bien – Jack se levantó – gracias por la comida

El joven lavo sus platos y se retiró, caminaba lentamente, por extraño que parezca se encontraba feliz y a la ves desanimado, realmente desde hace unos meses la escuela se había vuelto el menor de su problemas, todo comenzó con la llegada del nuevo vecino.

Jack, llegas tarde – un chico le gritaba mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo

Jejeje lo siento – Jack, camino más rápido mientras reía – ¿espérate mucho?

No realmente,- ambos comenzaron caminar – es solo que es extraño que no estés puntual

Si digamos que me cuesta levantarme – Jack se froto la cabeza

Oye, no está bien salir con el pelo mojado, te puedes resfriar –

No pasa nada, nunca me he enfermado – Jack se colocó en pose de confianza mientras reía

¡Chicos esperen! – una joven rubia de cabello largo les gritaba

¡0h! lo siento creí que ya te habías ido – menciono el chico

¡¿Quiere decir que si esperas a Jack pero no a mí?! – la joven hizo un pequeño berrinche

Ya, ya no volverá a pasar Rapunzel, tranquilízate – Jack trato de calmarla pero solo empeoro las cosas.

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – le regaño rápidamente – haaa no entiendo porque mis padres me nombraron así, -

Ok, ok no te molestes – le paro el joven – Jack se equivoco

No lo defiendas Axel, él sabe que me molesta – la chica seguía eufórica, mientras su amigo trataba de calmarla.

Axel era el mejor amigo de Jack desde que tenía memoria, era más alto que él y era un completo desastre, pero era buena persona, de cabello pelirrojo alborotado peinado hacia atrás, complexión delgada ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, su color favorito es rojo y negro

Ok lo siento Aní, ¿está mejor? – Jack trato de calmarla

Mucho mejor – la rubia dejo de forcejear – oye por cierto, ¿qué le paso a tu pelo?

Es cierto, ¿creí que te gustaba el blanco? - el pelirrojo pregunto mientras retomaban su camino a la escuela

Sí, es solo que…mantenerlo era complicado así que lo regrese a su tono natural –

No me digas que te llamaron la atención en la escuela – Axel salto frente a el

No –

De seguro fue por la chica nueva – Rapunzel hizo una insinuación – he oído que es muy candente

No fue por eso – Jack se colocó a la defensiva

Entonces ¿por qué fue?- sus amigos preguntaron al unísono

Fue…solo porque si, no debe de haber una razón – Jack se colocó a la defensiva

Está bien como digas pero…- fue interrumpida por un grito

¡Jack espera! – un chico más joven se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa

¿Quién es? – el pelirrojo pregunto, según él ya se encontraban todos en la escuela por la hora

Qué bueno que los veo, - su respiración era agitada - creí que sería el último en llegar

Hiccup…¿por qué tan tarde? – una sonrisa esplendida se hizo notar – creí que ya estarías en la escuela

Se me siso tarde – el joven se incorporó, era mucho más pequeño que los demás, su cabello largo que cubría parte de sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa tímida y su cuerpo delgado, que daba la sensación de fragilidad.

Ah, hola Hiccup – la rubia le saludo – ¿cómo has estado?

Bien gracias – su forma de hablar era tímida

Vamos no seas tímido, estamos entre amigos – Axel se acercó a él, en tono de juego y le dio una palmada

Si lo siento – sonrió para disimular.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino, durante el trayecto no hubo nada interesante, todo se volvió una conversación un tanto banal, Jack molesto un poco a Aní, y a Axel por sus nombres por suerte para él su nombre no era extraño, su amigo más joven casi no hablo por el camino, solo se limitaba a sonreír y a reír de vez en cuando, por extraño que parezca no era muy sociable con ellos, solo con Jack, en una ocasión le dijo que sus amigos le intimidaban un poco, lo cual era raro, ciertamente Rapunzel daba miedo cuándo se enojaba, pero en general era una buena persona, siempre sonreía y hablaba, no tenía enemigos ni mucho menos, por otro lado Axel, aunque su apariencia de chico malo era un tanto notoria no era del todo cierta, casi toda su reputación se basaba en chismes, si no era un gran estudiante pero con la mayor parte de la gente era muy amigable a excepción de unos cuentos.

Con el único que hablaba normalmente Hiccup era con Jack, bueno sin mencionar a los de su salón, según decían ha sido la sensación por ser el nuevo, sin mencionar que muchos maestros mencionan que es un gran estudiante, y por lo que tiene entendido se lleva bien con la prima de Rapunzel, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Astrid.

Jack…- el joven le llamo al mayor

¿Qué sucede?- se volteo a ver al menor

¿Qué le paso a tu pelo?-hablo entre susurro para no llamar la atención de otros

Lo regrese a su tono natural – le contesto de igual manera

¡Oh!, que mal me gustaba más en blanco –

¿Qué, no me veo bien?, creí que decías que te gustaba el color café –

Si, pero en ti me gustaba más el blanco – se puso nervioso al ver la expresión del mayor – pero no me malentiendas…. Te ves bien de echo te queda…dijo te van todos los colores – no paraba de tartamudear

Ok – Jack sonrió, por alguna razón se sintió alagado pero un sonrojo peculiar apareció al oír al menor decir que le gustaba, aunque haya sido su pelo al que se refería

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta principal, donde se ganaron un castigo los tres, el prefecto dejo pasar al menor por ser su primera vez, pero a los demás les hizo barrer la basura de todo el patio en forma de castigo.

Los jóvenes se encontraba maldiciendo en vos baja al prefecto que tenía reputación de maldito, bueno Rapunzel no, al parecer la joven no conocía el significado de discreción y decía todo lo que pensaba en vos alta, lo que le gano un castigo extra. Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes se quedaron haciendo el trabajo.

Les tomo aproximadamente las dos primeras horas de clases, lo cual no les importo ya que les tocaba calculo diferencial, la cual era la materia que más odiaban, bien solo Axel, a Jack le daba igual, no es que tuviera facilidad para los números, pero tampoco eren tan complicados, al oír el toque que anunciaba el inicio de la tercera hora fue cuando les entro el pánico, ya que les tocaba educación física, y el maestro Erick no era muy condescendiente con los retardos, sin mencionar que Jack corría riesgo de reprobar su materia, todo por no entrar en una clase,…bien a unas nueve, pero no es su culpa, a quien se le ocurre poner al maestro más estricto en ese materia.

El oír el segundo toque ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, ya que el gimnasio se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela y ellos en la delantera por lo que tenían que recorrer toda la escuela en menos de 15 segundos. Mientras ambos corrían Jack se dio cuenta porque era necesario entrar más a menudo a la clase, por suerte aún era más rápido que Axel.

Llegan tarde – ya desde el pasillo se podía oír la voz del profesor reprochándoles, ambos se colocaron en frente suyo. Era alto de 1.90, de ojos grises, cabello claro que daba un tono grisáceo, su cuerpo era atlético, sin ser muy marcado, pero sí bastante trabajado, no había duda de por qué sus compañeras se volvían locas por él.

Lo siento tuvimos un retrasó – el pelirrojo le hablo mientras un tomaba aire

Tranquilo canguro – Jack le toco el hombro con mucha familiaridad – no es tan tarde verdad – le sonrió de lado

Que sea la última vez – no cabe duda que era estricto ni siquiera sonrió, - vallan a cambiarse tienen un minuto

A la orden – Jack tomo pose militar mientras reía, su amigo no pude evitar reír por debajo – canguro – dijo por ultimo en un susurro, claro espero que el profesor estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Ambos entraron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Sabes siempre es pensado que luce mas como un conejo – Axel le dijo riendo

Sí, pero uno rabioso, no adorable –

No seas tan cruel, debes de admitir que el profe no es feo, solo insoportable – ambos comenzaron a reír

Ohhhhh que bien si los dejaron entrar – un compañero que venía saliendo de los vestidores los intercepto, su nombre era Iván, ere rubio, más bajo que Jack, cabello negro y ojos cafés, era muy simpático y le encanta molestar a las chicas – que cuentan

Nada solo cansados – Axel le saludo

Y como sabias que si aviamos venido? – le pregunto el Jack mientras le saludaba

Un chico de primero le aviso a los profesores – comenzó a hacer gestos – eran tan lindo jajajajaja debieron de verlo, en la primera hora se paró frente a la puerta y le habido a la profesora que ustedes cuatro habían llegado tarde y que el prefecto los detuvo – los miro fijos – pero eso no es todo, estaba tan apenado que todas las chicas querían abrasarle, he de admitir que se veía tan tierno, y lo dijo que todo había sido su culpa, que había olvidado unos libros qy que por eso los retraso a todos. Y no solo eso a la maestra la conmovió tanto que no les puso falta, se imaginan y por si fuera poco, al sonar el timbre vino corriendo a decirle al profesor que no se habían ausentado, y le dijo lo mismo que a la maestra, es por eso que los estaba esperando en la entrada – les palmeo el hombro – le deben una a ese chico

Enserio hizo eso? – Axel se quedó perplejo – how….. Debe ser muy bueno, esa maestra no cede tan fácil, enserio le debemos una no crees Jack?

Ahhh… si – "enserio hizo eso, es tan lindo", el ex-peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír

Está bien? – le pregunto Iván a Axel en un leve susurro, quien solo levanto los hombros, ha beses no se sabía con su amigo.

El resto del día fue una pesadilla, sus compañeros los recibieron con una lluvia de toallas mojadas al entrar, y sus compañeras no pararon de preguntar por su cambio de apariencia, y bueno sin mencionar que a Aní se ganó una semana de detención por no dejar de vociferar, el resto del día solo fueron mala noticias, como que muy pronto habría una exposición de integración en la escuela, en donde se tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo, no explicaron mucho pero por lo que se entendía, iba a ser mucho trabajo y eso no le agrado a nadie, al salir de la escuela Jack trato de encontrar a Hiccup, quería agradecerle que los hubiera cubierto, no tenía por qué y aun así se tomó las molestias, pero con tantas personas no pudo encontrarlo a la hora de la salida, así que decidió caminar de vuelta a casa, con suerte podría encontrarlo en el camino, Axel no le acompaño ya que tenía practica con su banda y Rapunzel, estaba en detención así que fue solo.

Hiccup? – le vio sentado a la entrada de su casa - ¿ qué sucede estas bien?

Oh Jack, hola – le sonrió apenado

Estas bien? – se inclinó a su altura – que estas asiendo,…. Acaso me estabas esperando? – sonrió al pensarlo

Si…- le contesto apenado – lo que pasa es que… mis papas no están y bueno veras….se me olvidaron mis llaves

Ohhh – comenzó a reír y se sentó a su lado – esas cosas pasan, así que…..- le dijo esperando la respuesta del castaño

Y quería ver si podía esperar a mis papas….- la expresión de Hiccup fue muy linda, se le podía ver sonrojado y apenado, hablaba despacio mientras jugaba con las manos, no cabe duda que ere aun un niño, Jack sonrió por eso -contigo, b-bueno en tu casa y….está bien?

No -, Jack le vio seriamente por un momento antes de comenzar a reír, Hiccup había quedado completamente inmóvil a oírlo - es broma no pongas esa cara – le dio una palmada en su espalda – claro que puedes estar aquí, sabes que no hay problema – se colocó de pie y busco sus llaves – y bien piensas pasar – le dijo mientras abría la puerta

S-si…gracias –

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, Jack preparo algunas palomitas y puso una película, que Axel le había recomendado, era un fil japonés de terror, no eran sus películas favoritas, pero siempre le agradaba ver una buena película de terror, y más ahora que su hermana no estaba, nunca se lo permitía, por suerte para el Hiccup no puso objeción alguna y ambos vieron la película, casi no hablaron de nada, pero no había problema Jack pudo oír como Hiccup gritaba o saltaba de vez en cuando

Estas bien? – le susurró al oído por lo que el más chico salto

S-s-si – estoy bien – le dijo un poco más calmado

Quieres que la quiete?, podemos ver otra cosa –

No está bien….. #ahhhhhhh# - un gran grito se ojo de la cinta por lo que Hiccup salto a los brazos de Jack por un leve momento – ah lo siento – se disculpó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

No hay problema – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero su corazón latía tan rápido, por un momento pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca del suyo, pudo oler esa sube fragancia que despedía su cuello y sentía como su corazón palpitaba agitado, fue por un segundo, pero había sido más que suficiente para exaltarlo, trago saliva antes de levantarse – será mejor que la quite - se levantó nervioso y camino hasta el DVD nervioso

No está bien – le detuvo del brazo

Seguro… - se sonrojo, pudo sentirlo, sus cara está ardiendo, dio gracias por un momento al haber serado las cortinas, de otra forma Hiccup lo haría notado – por lo menos pudo encender la luz

Si no te molesta está bien – le dijo apenado

Claro, no hay problema – Jack se prendió la luz y pauso la película para poder ir a la cocina un momento, se coló frente al lavabo y se mojó la cara, aún estaba nervioso.

Jack… - le llamo desde la puerta de la cocina – estas bien

Ah… si – se dio la vuelta – solo está lavando unas vasos – sujeto su nuca – que te parece si terminamos de ver la película y comemos

Si está bien -

Se te atoja algo, o podríamos ordenar pizza –

Al final terminaron comiendo el guisado que dejo su hermana, después de eso Jack le ayudo un poco a Hiccup con su tarea, y comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, de cómo es que Jack conoció a Axel, o de él porque Hiccup le tenía miedo, o como es que Jack termino viviendo con su abuelo, así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron alrededor de las 11 de la noche, fue cundo Hiccup recibió una llamada de su padre

Creo que mi padre ha regresado – se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por todo Jack

Si no hay problema – Jack le acompaño hasta la entrada – oh espera tu bufanda – la dijo al verla en el sofá, la tomo y se la coló en el cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos quedando a escasos centímetros del otro mientras ataba el nodo – bien, creo queno se te olvida nada mas

Si…gracias – el más chico se encontraba apenado, se le podía notar fácilmente como sus mejillas adquirían lentamente ese todo rojizo

Oh casi olvido – Jack le comento justo antes de que cruzara la puerta – gracias por cubrirnos hoy en la escuela – le sonrió ampliamente por lo que Hiccup se apeno aún mas

No hay… problema – miraba así el piso, podía verlo directamente a los ojos

Sabes Hiccup, creo que eres más lindo cundo te apenas- soltó una peña risita, pero al ver los ojos de sorpresa que lo miraban callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho – b-bueno no, dijo siempre te ves bien….quiero decir que – estaba nerviosos, por primera vez realmente está nervioso y lo deja ver, siempre había sabido muy bien como disfrazar su nerviosismo, pero porque con Hiccup era tan difícil, en ese momento pudo ver como Hiccup sonreía, no en forma de verla sino apenado – te burlas de mi….que cruel – le dijo bromeando

Lo siento – dijo aun sonriendo – pero es la primera vez que te veo nervioso, es…lindo, deberías asarlo más a menudo Jack – le dijo mientras reía un poco más fuerte – será mejor irme, no quiero llegar tarde mañana también, nos vamos juntos?

Si claro – sonrió feliz, tal vez no lo mostro mucho, pero estaba feliz muy feliz

Bien adiós Jack, descansa –

Si descansa –

Después de la despedía Jack se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un día muy agitado, demasiado, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con Hiccup y más aún asolar, pero malo había sido tan malo como pensó que sería, al llegar se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazo sus almohada con fuerza.

Así que lindo ehhh – sonrió ampliamente, en verdad que estaba muy mal, ya hasta actuaba como colegiala, fue lo primero que pensó antes de dormir – mañana será otro día…..

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Es talves muy distinto a mi otro finc la verdad no lo se... pero espero les guste y coo simpre pueden decirme si esta bien o mal<p> 


End file.
